Twisted
by EdgeOfGlory
Summary: Set beginning with the summer during OotP, Snape is forced to stay at Grimmauld. What happens when he sets his sights on a certain, young red-headed student that floods his brain with memories of his troubled past? Non-con, underage, ooc, a/u
1. Chapter 1 Little Girl

**TWISTED**

**A/N: I'm on a writing craze. This fic was inspired by tbird1965's story "Snape's Room In The Basement" which you should all check out cause it blows my mind. SUPER hot. Anyway, that was my inspiration. My story, however, is much more...well, twisted.**

**Warning: This fic could, potentially, contain any of the following: non-con, underage sex, teacher/student relations, ooc characters, A/U, LOTS OF LEMONS, swearing, abuse, drinking, death, etc. This is a DARK fic, deep down...or that is what I am intending.**

**Summary: Set beginning with the summer during OotP, Snape is forced to stay at Grimmauld. What happens when he sets his sights on a certain, young red-headed student that floods his brain with memories of his troubled past?**

**Chapter 1: Little Girl**

This was not his intention in the least. He did not wish to spend his summer living with the dunderheads he dealt with all throughout the school year. That went double for Potter, the ginger boy, and the obnoxious, buck-toothed know-it-all.

And yet, here he was, Severus Snape, carrying his bags up the many stairs of Gimmauld Place. Dumbledore had required his living in the house over the summer in order for him to oversee Order business. Now that the Dark Lord had returned, things were serious. The Dark Lord, in fact, loved Dumbledore's suggestion. Severus would be "in the thick" of it all with Potter and his friends which thrilled Voldemort to no end.

As he reached the top level of the four story home, Severus ran straight into the youngest and only female Weasley child. "Watch where you're going, you stupid little girl," he growled.

Ginny gasped and froze, backing away quickly. "I'm sorry, Professor," she managed.

"What are you doing up here anyway? Your room is not on this level."

Ginny shook her head. "It is, actually...Fred and George wanted to switch so that all of the boys will be on the same floor. It's better, actually...since Bill won't be home, Hermione and I will each have our own rooms."

Severus scowled. "Lovely," he said, sarcastically.

"And, I'm not a little girl...for your information. I'm 15."

Severus rolled his eyes as he headed down the hallway. Hearing her retreating, however, he turned and watched her leave. "Not a little girl?" he called out. "Then do not expect to be treated like one."

Ginny stopped. "I wouldn't want to be, sir," she added, not understanding his tone. She stood for a moment more before making her way down the stairs.

She was right, Severus thought. She was definitely not the little girl that had walked in to the Great Hall three years before. Her long red hair and blossoming body filled the Potion's Mater with a kind of lust he had not known in years.

"If she doesn't want to be treated like a child, then she shall be treated as a woman," he said, suggestively, to himself as he closed the door to his large new room.

Severus smirked at the placement of his bed. He had glanced into Ginerva's room one his way to his own and now realized that their beds were on the same wall. He could have fun with that.

Putting his things away slowly, Severus realized that his mind kept wandering to a certain red headed student. His thoughts started innocently enough, but they most definitely did not stay that way. He felt his cock growing hard and straining against his pants as he imagined the girl on his desk, touching herself in a skimpy school uniform. Pervert, he thought.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his door. He growled. This was going to be a long summer. Pulling the door open, he once again found himself face-to-face with Ginvera. "May I help you?" he asked, mere inches from her.

Ginny swallowed nervously, glancing up at the intimidating man. "M-mum says dinner's ready." She went to look down at her feet, but her eyes did not miss his tented trousers.

"Right...I'll be down shortly," he said, amused by her reaction.

Ginny nodded quickly and practically ran downstairs.

Severus contemplated caring for his problem before dinner, but an evil plan hatched in his mind. He turned his thoughts to potions ingredients and Minerva in her knickers and shuddered but was pleased to see that he was no longer saddled with a "problem".

* * *

><p>Dinner was a horrid affair. There were too many people he could not stand in the same room, talking loudly about things he did not particularly care for. Ginerva Weasley, however, kept catching his eye. She was talking and laughing with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He studied the swell of her breasts through her shirt, the way her eyes lit up when she laughed, and how plump and red her lips were as she bit them when deep in thought.<p>

Severus left the table as Molly began dishing out desert. He climbed the stairs to the fourth floor and slammed the door to his room. Ginny fucking Weasley, in one day, had managed to fill Severus with such lust that he could hardly contain himself.

"This is ridiculous," he whispered to himself. "You're far too old to be thinking about someone so young."

Grabbing his towel, he headed to the bathroom down the hall. "Wonderful," he said, seeing the small cupboard was full of shampoos, perfumes, and tampons. He put his things on the bottom shelf, leaving out what he needed to shower.

Severus showered with cold water, willing himself to think of something other than the perfect curve of Miss Weasley's bottom. He practically drooled thinking about it. "You are a lecherous old man," he said to himself. "She's your student."

There was a banging on the door.

"I am in the shower!" he growled.

"I've got to use the loo!" Ginny. Of course.

Severus rinsed his hair and body before turning the shower off and stepping from the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist, smirking, as he opened the bathroom door.

"I do not appreciate my time being disrupted by the likes of you."

Ginny's mouth gaped, her eyes wide as she took in his appearance.

"What did you expect? I don't shower with my robes on. Stop gaping at me, girl," he demanded.

Ginny blinked and shook her head, blushing. "S-sorry, Professor...I just really need to use the loo."

"Fine...its all yours."

Severus and Ginny passed through the door, chest to chest. The dark man was careful to just brush her with his body as the switched positions.

"Goodnight, sir!" she called down the hall.

Severus smirked. "Oh, it will be..." he whispered, heading back into his room.

**A/N: All for now. Well? Should I write more or move on to another idea? Up to you all...Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Teasing

**A/N: Overall, I've gotten good reviews. There have been a few people that did not like the first chapter. **

**If you have something against the CONTENT of this story, do NOT flame me. There is a warning on the first chapter of what this story will contain. If you do not like that, then do not read this.**

**Warning: Adult stuff is going on here, guys.**

**Chapter 2: Teasing**

Ginny Weasley was completely perplexed my her professor's behavior his first day at Grimmauld place. Mainly, he was not as snarky and mean as he always was when she was in class. Plus, he seemed...unusual. She had caught him staring at her several times throughout dinner, though he never realized that she had noticed.

Excusing herself thanks to an obnoxiously bad need to get to the loo, Ginny hurried up the stairs. She jiggled the knob, growling when it would not budge. She heard the shower going and knocked, loudly.

"I am in the shower," Snape's annoyed tone came.

"I've got to use the loo!"

She danced in place until she heard the water turn off. A moment later, the door opened, and Ginny was dumbstruck by what greeted her. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He was...gorgeous. His body was pale and lean. He was not muscular, per say, but he definitely did not look scrawny.

"I do not appreciate my time being disrupted by the likes of you."

Her eyes were locked on his torso, her mouth gaped.

"What did you expect?" his silky voice came as he noticed her reaction. "I don't shower with my robes on. Stop gaping at me, girl," he demanded.

Ginny shivered and nodded. "S-sorry, professor...just really need to use the loo."

"Fine...its all yours." His voice sent shivers down her spine.

Ginny gasped when his body pressed up against hers as he passed her in the doorway. She watched his retreating form before calling out to him. "Goodnight, sir!"

She heard him mutter something but shook her head and hurried into the bathroom. She relieved herself quickly and washed her hands, staring at herself in the mirror. What was wrong with her? Snape was not attractive. Oh, Merlin, she longed to see what was hidden beneath that towel. She bit her lip, her mind scrambling.

It was only seven, and yet, Ginny decided to shower and confine herself to her room. She had to figure out what the Hell she was feeling and how to make it go away. "Snape...attractive?" she argued with herself as she scrubbed shampoo into her hair.

There was a knock on the door. Ginny snorted. "If you think I'm coming out with just a towel on like you did...you've got another thing-"

The door opened.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" she squealed.

"I've got to use the loo," Snape said. Ginny could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Well...j-just do what you need to a-and leave!"

"You're really in no position to be ordering me around."

Ginny watched as his hand closed around the edge of the shower curtain.

"I doubt you shower with your wand." He laughed at his own words.

"Professor, this is entirely inappropriate."

Snape laughed. A genuine laugh that made Ginny's eyes widen. "You stupid girl. You really think I would ever be interested in the likes of you? I really just need to use the loo." His hand left the curtain, and she heard footsteps. She was shocked and taken aback that he actually relieved himself while she was there in the shower.

Ginny squealed in pain when he flushed the toilet. The shower became incredibly hot, and she fell into the opposite wall in her desperation to escape the heat. She was still covered in soap and gasped, realizing her professor was at the sink, washing his hands.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Miss Weasley?" he asked, glancing at her in the mirror. He felt his cock stir, seeing her perfect pale body covered in soap. She was quick in grabbing a towel, and he sighed inwardly that he had not been able to catch a glance of anything other than the swell of her hind end.

"Please leave!" Ginny's voice shook as she spoke, pressed into the wall of the bathroom.

Severus chuckled and walked over to her. He stood before her, leaving barely an inch between them.

Ginny swallowed nervously.

"That towel looks lovely on you..." he teased, his lips incredibly close to hers. "If it were up to me, you'd only wear that...or less...for the rest of the summer." With that, he turned and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Ginny let out a breath she was unaware that she had been holding. She bit her lip. His actions and words had affected her, and not in the way they should have. He was so much older than her (not to mention, he was her professor), and yet, the moisture between her legs was not from the shower.

Legs shaking, Ginny locked the door again and climbed back into the shower, rinsing off quickly. She dressed in a cami and shorts and quickly made her way down the hall and into her room.

She knew she should probably tell someone about what had happened. Snape had been completely out of line, and yet, she almost wondered what would happen if she let him get away with it. Would he try something more?

With a sigh, she sat on her bed and drew her brush through her long red hair, her mind wandering to her Potions professor. He thoughts were extremely inappropriate and she scolded herself as she laid down to sleep. He had to have been teasing her. Her eyes became heavy and she had almost fallen asleep when she heard something from Snape's room.

Sitting up, Ginny placed her ear against the wall. It sounded like a quiet creaking coming from the bed. She frowned, wondering what the noise could be when she heard something that made her heavy, sleep laden eyes go wide.

Snape was grunting and moaning, heavily. The wall was thick so it wasn't loud, but she could hear him. She gasped, her hand covering her mouth though the sound had already escaped it. The dark man's words made Ginny whimper audibly.

"Fuck me, Ginerva," he groaned as the creaking became louder and faster.

Ginny bit her lip, feeling heat coil into her abdomen. He was touching himself...while thinking about...her. Her breathing became heavier as lust filled her. She squirmed, now kneeling and pressing herself into the wall to hear more.

"Touch yourself, Ginny."

She gasped. He knew she was listening.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Will she give in to his request? I don't know... :) Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3 Impulsions

**A/N: I don't have much to say so we'll jump right in.**

**Chapter 3: Impulsions**

"Touch yourself, Ginny," Snape repeated.

Ginny felt heat pool heavily in her abdomen. What was she to do? On one hand, the professor's actions were entirely inappropriate. But, she was incredibly turned on.

"Do it," he insisted.

"But, I've never..." she breathed. She bit her lip; she hadn't meant to tell him that. Her chest heaved as she waited for a snarky response.

"Lay down," he instructed, groaning quietly.

Ginny glanced around her room. "I shouldn't..."

"Who's gonna know? Just you and me...and I won't tell a soul."

"That's not the point," Ginny whispered.

"I'll tell you exactly what to do..."

After thinking about it for a moment, Ginny got up and locked her door. She laid on her bed, pulling the covers up. "W-what am I supposed to do then?"

Snape moaned quietly. "Take your shirt off."

Ginny shook her head even though he couldn't see her. "I can't...what if someone comes into my room?"

"You've locked the door."

Ginny bit her lip as she slowly pulled her camisole over her head. "Okay..."

Snape groaned. "Massage your breasts. Play with your nipples."

Ginny sat her pillows up and leaned against them so she could still hear him. She brought a hand up to her breast and, slowly, began to massage it. She pulled and tweaked her nipples as they grew hard, her breathing picking up.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" he asked. The creaking of the bed had slowed slightly.

"Y-yes," she admitted, as she turned her attention to the other breast. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she imagined her hands were actually those of her professor.

Severus chuckled. "Good. Run your hands all over your upper body. Wake your body up. Allow every nerve to stand on edge...just begging to be touched, licked, bitten."

Ginny did as she was told, gasping when she realized just how sensitive her body felt. "I need more..." she breathed out, her chest heaving and her eyes shut.

Severus moaned at the words. "Slip a hand into your shorts...underneath your panties."

Ginny, nervously, slid her hand down her bare stomach and into her short, allowing the fabric of her satin undergarments to slip over top of her slightly shaking hand.

"Are you wet?"

"Am I what?" she asked. She had never done any self sexual exploration and was unaware of what he meant.

Snape groaned longingly at her innocence. "Move your hand further down. Are you wet?"

Ginny did as he said, her hand coming into contact with the soft red hair between her legs. To her surprise, it was soaked. "Y-yes..." she squeaked.

"Wonderful. Touch your clit, Ginerva." He requested, his voice ragged with arousal.

While she was unaware of why her body was reacting, she had taken the mandatory health class at Hogwarts. She knew of what he was referring to. She moved her fingers around and gasped at the feeling she got when they made contact with her small nub of nerves.

Severus groaned. "Stroke it...pleasure yourself."

Ginny's eyes fell shut as she began to massage her clit slowly. She moaned quietly as moisture built up and she became even more wet. Vaguely, she noticed the creaking of Snape's bed become louder again.

"Slip a finger into your tight little pussy," he demanded.

Biting her lip, Ginny pushed her middle finger into her center, moaning loudly at the feeling.

"Now pump it in and out. And don't forget about your clit..."

Ginny moved her finger in and out, slowly at first. She circled her clit with her thumb, her moans becoming louder and more incessant. "Oh, Merlin..." she groaned.

"Keep going. Allow yourself to cum."

Ginny slowed for a moment. "W-what are you doing?" she asked, wanting a visual.

Snape moaned at her interest. "I'm stroking my cock...imagining what it would feel like to have it buried deep in your little pussy."

Though Ginny knew his words should have repulsed her, they egged her on. She arched slightly, her eyes closed tightly as she moaned, an orgasm ripping through her. She shook as she came, her eyes clamped shut.

Snape gave a loud moan too, and the creaking stopped.

"W-what now?" Ginny asked after a moment.

Snape chuckled. "How do you feel?"

Ginny thought about it for a moment. "Quite good..."

"And what do you feel you should do?"

"Wash my hands..." she yawned. "And sleep."

"Than that is what you should do," he said through the wall.

Ginny got up and pulled her shirt on before walking to the bathroom, washing her hands thoroughly. She went back to her room and shut the door, climbing into bed once more and leaning on the wall. "Professor?" she asked.

"Yes, Ginerva?"

"Will...C-can we...do that again...sometime?" she asked, her face hot with embarrassment.

"That...and much more, I hope," he said, quietly.

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Well...g-goodnight," she squeaked out, laying down and turning onto her side.

"Goodnight, Miss Weasley."

**A/N: Short, but it's something. Not sure what you guys will think of it. I'm nervous about it. Review please...**


	4. Chapter 4 Bruises

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. Life is getting hectic. **

**Chapter 4: Bruises**

Ginny awoke with a smile on her face. She sat up slowly and adjusted her pajamas as her stomach growled. The smell throughout the house was wonderful. There was one thing that no witch or wizard could deny...Molly Weasley was one of the best cooks in Europe.

After running a brush through her hair, Ginny made her way downstairs. The table was full, and the girl suddenly regretted that she was wearing only shorts and a camisole. She quickly filled a plate.

Heat filled her cheeks as she noted that the only open seat was next to Snape, who was watching her from behind a curtain of greasy, black hair.

Ginny strode in mock confidence to the seat and put her plate down. She poured herself a glass of orange juice before seating herself. "Good morning, Professor."

Snape looked up and smirked. "Miss Weasley..." he greeted. "Sleep well?"

Ginny glanced at him, her face flushing dangerously. "Quite well..." She stared at her plate.

"I wasn't so lucky. I kept hearing something from the room next to mine."

Ginny kicked him under the table.

"You'd better watch it," Snape warned.

"Or what?" Ginny countered, looking him right in the eye.

"Or I might forget a silencing charm the next time you underestimate how loud you're moaning, Miss Weasley." His voice was dangerously quiet.

Ginny gasped and growled.

"Severus," Remus's voice rang out from the other side of Ginny.

"Yes?" He sounded genuinely angry.

"Could I get that...uh...potion from you?"

"Everyone knows you're a damned wolf. You can use its name."

Remus flushed. "Right...well, do you have it?"

Severus nodded. He glanced at Ginny. "This isn't over," he whispered.

Ginny glared at him before turning back to her breakfast.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat on the floor in her room cleaning out her trunk from school. She had no idea how so much trash and junk had gotten in there. She wished she could just clean it with magic, but she was too young to get away with that. Not to mention, Harry had already had an issue with underage magic at the beginning of the summer.<p>

Scooping up an armful of trash, Ginny managed to pull her door open with her toe. She, however, quickly collided with someone in the hall, a large black boot practically crushing her foot.

"Bloody effing Hell!" she cried in pain, dropping everything in her arms.

The boot was removed quickly. "I suggest that you watch where you're going, Miss Weasley."

Ginny knelt, inspecting her bruised and swelling foot.

Seeing the discoloration, Snape waved his hand, vanishing the trash. He picked her up, eliciting a gasp from her and carried her to his room.

"Hey!" she growled. "Put me down!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "I'm going to heal your foot. Calm yourself."

Ginny looked at him, disbelieving as he sat her on his bed. She looked around his room. It was dark and dank. There was a bed, a dresser, a small table, and a bookshelf.

Snape noticed her looking around and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her leg onto his lap. Her attention was immediately back on him, a grimace on her face.

Ginny watched as his hands gently caressed her injured foot. He pulled out his wand and cast a silent summoning spell. His dresser drawer opened and a jar soared into his large pale hands.

Snape opened the healing salve and scooped some out with his fingers before rubbing it on her bruises.

Ginny gasped and grimaced at the pain the contact caused. He was incredibly gentle, however, and soon the pain vanished. She sighed, her eyes falling closed.

Severus smirked. "Better?" he asked, still massaging her foot and ankle.

Ginny nodded. "Much...thank you."

He nodded. "My apologies...for stepping on you."

Ginny looked up, trying not to look too shocked at his apology. "I-I'm sorry for getting in the way."

Snape looked at her as though he were struggling with something.

"Are you alri-" Surprisingly soft lips were against her own. He was not forceful, wanting her to respond to him.

To her own surprise, Ginny let a hand sneak up to cup his cheek, her lips responding eagerly. A tongue sweeping across her bottom lip signaled her to open her mouth to him, which she did willingly.

Snape was absolutely shocked that Ginny hadn't pushed him away. He slipped his tongue into her mouth where it battled half-heartedly with the girl's.

When Ginny could no longer breathe, she pulled back. They were both panting slightly. The girl was looking questioningly at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm out of place. Perhaps, you should return to your dorm," Snape said, though his hand was still resting on her thigh.

"Shut up, you bafoon," Ginny teased before leaning in to kiss him again.

"Ginny?"

The girl pulled back quickly. "Shit!" she whispered.

"Ginny?" the voice called again.

"It's Harry," she told him.

Snape stood and walked to the door. He opened the door. "May I ask why you're screaming about the house?"

"Have you seen Ginny?"

Snape scoffed. "No, Potter...I am not Miss Weasley's babysitter."

"She's supposed to play Quidditch with us..."

Snape rolled his eyes. "And...?"

"Well...I thought, maybe, you saw her."

"I've been in my rooms most of the day. Unless you believe that I am storing her in here, I suggest you leave."

Harry laughed. "Right, Professor...sorry."

Ginny giggled when Severus shut the door. "Maybe I should go...I did promise to play Quidditch."

"I don't think so..."

Ginny looked at him, questioningly. "And why is that?"

Snape crossed to her. "Because...I rather enjoyed the position we were in. I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

Ginny squeaked as his lips covered her own once again.

**A/N: Well, there you are. They've officially made physical contact.**

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5 Dangerous Games

**A/N: Sorry for the delay...I wanted to finish up Secret. This is going to get a little darker...**

**Chapter 5: Dangerous Games**

Ginny looked up at Snape as he pushed her back onto the bed. He kissed her gently, a smile on his face. "You alright?"

Ginny shrugged. "I've just never really..."

"Relax."

"I don't think we should do this..."

Severus frowned. "Why is that?"

Ginny bit her lip, looking up at him. "I-it's inappropriate."

"And you touching yourself as I instructed you to last night was not?" he asked.

"That's different-"

"How so? That was equally as wrong."

Ginny attempted to push him away. "Please stop."

Snape rolled his eyes. "It would be only too easy to get my way in this situation. Do you really think you could stop me if it came to that?" His voice was dangerous.

Ginny shivered in fear. "Professor, please..."

"Begging already?" he asked with a smirk.

Ginny cringed.

"Give in to my touch for five minutes. I guarantee I will have you begging for more."

Ginny looked up at him, unsure and frightened. "I don't know..."

Snape softened slightly. "What have you got to lose?" he asked.

"My virginity," she muttered quietly.

Snape chuckled. "I give you my word, Miss Weasley...I will not penetrate you in any way...without your permission."

Ginny blushed at his words. "Five minutes?" she asked, unsure.

"That's all I will need."

Ginny bit her lip and nodded slowly. She allowed Snape to kiss her gently, once more, as his hand slipped down to her waist. She gasped when his finger slipped under her shirt. They felt hot against her cold skin, causing her to shiver.

Snape smirked and took the hem of her shirt in his hand. He pulled the offending item over her head and let it fall to the ground next to the bed. She was gorgeous. Her skin was pale which contrasted well with the green bra she was wearing.

Ginny looked up at him, unsure, as he stared at her body. She felt uncomfortable, but she noticed that he did not seem at all disgusted. "T-time is ticking..."

Snape smirked and leaned down, kissing her neck gently. His hands ran up her side and massaged her breast through her bra. The girl shivered. He moved to undo the button on her short and pulled them away, his lips kissing down her stomach lightly.

Ginny's eyes were wide as he completely removed her short and smirked, seeing her simple, white panties. She flushed with embarrassment. "I-I wasn't planning for anyone to see them..." she explained.

Snape smiled and kissed her, silencing her. "I don't need or want an excuse."

Ginny nodded, looking down as he kissed her neck again. She stiffened when he began to rub her clit through her panties. "Relax," he cooed against her ear.

"I-I should just go..." she said, quietly.

Snape sat up and looked down at her. The chit had ruined the mood. "Are you incapable of even allowing yourself to feel the pleasure I am giving you?"

Ginny pulled her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry...I just..." she shook her head.

Snape growled. "Go, then."

Ginny nodded slowly and gathered her things, not bothering to put them on before she ran quickly to her room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her. She gasped and released a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Ginny?"

The girl turned to see Harry standing in her room. "Harry? W-why are you in my room?" she asked, her face red with embarrassment as she covered her body with her hands.

The boy immediately turned around, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. "We were looking for you. We're playing Quidditch. May I ask...why you're dressed in so little..."

Ginny bit her lip. "I was in the shower. Someone knocked on the door, and I assumed it was Hermione so I pulled these on and ran across the hall so she could use the loo."

Harry frowned. "Hermione's downstairs helping your mum with lunch."

"I figured..." she lied. "because no one was there when I opened the door."

Harry nodded slowly. "Well you'd better be careful...especially with Snape living on the same floor. Imagine how embarrassing it would be if he saw you...like this."

Ginny nodded. "Could you give me a few minutes, Harry?" she asked. "I'll be down to join you all."

Harry smiled and nodded, noting that she was dressed when he turned around. "Sure thing."

Ginny opened the door for him, before locking it as soon as he left. She knew he didn't quite believe her story but hoped he wouldn't push it.

* * *

><p>She would give in to him whether she liked it or not. Of that, Severus Snape was sure. His options were nearly limitless, after all, he was one of the greatest Potion's Masters in the world, was he not?<p>

Severus sat on his bed, thinking over what had happened. He could have sworn the girl would give in to him. She wanted to. That much, he could tell from looking in her eyes. Somehow, however, her rational side overpowered the part of her longing for pleasure.

Perhaps, he would have more fun getting the girl into his bed than actually bedding her. The games she was playing with him could be part of the fun.

And Severus Snape always played to win...even if that meant a little cheating along the way.

**A/N: Short...whatever. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Price to Pay

**A/N: Well, I can't believe I'm going to write this now, when I'm leaving for Kentucky in 11 hours and still need to pack. Did you all LOVE Deathly Hallows pt. 2? I sobbed like a baby, but it has given me new story ideas.**

**Chapter 5: A Price to Pay**

Severus Snape glanced up from the end of the table where he was reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, only to lock eyes with the very witch who had run from him so quickly the day before. He gave her a knowing smirk to which she frowned and turned to grab a muffin from the counter. She sat, unwillingly, next to him in the only open seat and turned her back slightly to him before filling a cup with hot tea.

Ginny felt threatened almost by the gaze of her professor. She knew he was angry with her, but she could not have changed the fact that she had been frightened and that she knew how inappropriate their actions had been. Instead of acknowledging him, Ginny turned to Harry, and the two spoke of Quidditch.

Though their conversation was lively, Ginny could feel Snape's eyes on her back. She glanced back at him, only to see him reading his paper intently. She shook her head and took a bite of her breakfast as Harry had turned to Ron to discuss their plans to play Quidditch after breakfast.

The trio and Ginny stood and put their dishes in the sink before heading out the back door.

"Ginny, dear!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Would you mind cleaning up from breakfast? Your father has been dying to show me some muggle contraption."

Ginny sighed but nodded. "Of course, mum."

Fred and George jumped up before Molly could ask them to help as well. "Have fun, sis," Fred said, giggling.

"Very funny, you prat." She watched the two head out the door and walked to the sink. She growled, realizing that she must wash the dishes by hand since she was not allowed to do magic.

She listened as everyone else piled out of the room to go see Mr. Weasley's muggle television set...whatever that was. "Stupid tevelision...they're all so excited..." she muttered as she scrubbed a pan.

"It's television, Miss Weasley."

Ginny gasped and turned to find Snape inches away from her face. She pushed herself into the counter, glaring at him. "Right...thanks..." she said, sarcastically.

"I could assist you..." he said, quietly.

"Why in the name of Merlin's balls would you want to help me?"

"Language, Miss Weasley."

"I'm not in school," she countered. "I'll do as I bloody well please." She turned and began to wash again though her hands shook as she attempted to ignore his presence.

Snape smirked and took a step closer so his body was pressed up against the back of hers. "You may not be in school, but I know your mother does not condone that kind of language from her children. You ought to be punished."

Ginny tensed and frowned, her hands in the soapy water still. "Piss off, Snape," she said, her voice shaking.

Snape laughed genuinely at her attempt at bravery. "You Gryffindors are all alike...you pretend to be these great hot shots, yet you cower at the slightest sign of danger." He placed a hand on either side of her on the counter, his wand gripped tightly in his right hand. "Where is this Gryffindor bravery of yours?"

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"If I yell, someone would be in here in 5 seconds," she threatened.

Snape laughed again. "Good thing I've already cast a silencing charm on the room."

Ginny felt around in the water for any sharp object. "What do you want?"

Snape smirked. "A lot of things, Miss Weasley..."

"Don't hold your breath," she said as she closed her hand around the handle of a knife.

"Oh, I will get each and every thing that I want...don't you worry yourself about that."

Ginny picked up the knife and turned, bringing it down in an attempt to injure him

The man laughed and grabbed her wrist. "What a feeble attempt, Ginerva." He closed in hand tighter and tighter around her wrist.

"Stop..." she begged in pain.

"Drop the knife."

Ginny bit her lip and did as she was told when she could no longer stand the pain he was putting her in.

"So weak," he teased before pressing her against the counter with his body and sliding his hand down her stomach to grab her wand that was resting against her hip. "That's really not a good place to store your wand," he said, slipping it into his own pocket.

"You give that back," she demanded.

"Oh, I will...for a price."

Ginny felt tears stinging her eyes but pushed them away forcefully.

"Why are you getting upset?" he asked in fake concern. "I'm really not asking for much..."

"Fuck you."

Snape growled. "What did I tell you about your language?"

"You're not my mother..."

Snape smirked. "Very true..." He backed away from her.

"Give me my wand..." she said. "...please..."

Snape smirked. "Begging already? Its a good thing I'm not easily swayed."

Snape flicked his wand and the dishes began washing themselves. He smirked. "You're welcome, Ginerva," he said before walking slowly out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ginny paced her room. "That bastard. That fucking bastard," she growled. He had her wand...the only thing that might be able to help her if he were to attempt to harm her. The thought of the dark man now caused her to shake in fear. It was early in the morning, maybe 2 am.<p>

Sneaking from her room, Ginny headed down the hall to Snape's closed bedroom. He had been summoned to a Death Eater's meeting. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had figured out that Snape was a double agent though they were still unsure with which side his true loyalties lay.

Hand on the doorknob, Ginny attempted to open the door. No luck. It was locked. "Shit," she growled. What was she to do? Even if she could get the door unlocked, the man most likely had several spells up warding the room. But her wand was probably in there. She had to try.

Ginny tiptoed into Hermione's room, careful not to make any noise. The girl was sleeping soundly and did not notice when Ginny grabbed her wand off of the side table.

"Alohamora," Ginny whispered, pointing her friend's wand at Snape's door. There was a click. "No way..." she whispered.

Ginny quickly returned Hermione's wand and turned the doorknob. Shockingly, the door pushed right open. Ginny took a few cautious steps into the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

She saw it the moment she looked up. On his dresser sat her wand. Was he really so stupid. He hadn't even tried to hide it. Smirking, Ginny strode over to her wand and closed her hand around it. A bright light came from the wand and her hand felt as though it were on fire. She screamed loudly and dropped the wand. Looking down, Ginny could see that her hand was badly burned. She needed to put it in cold water immediately.

Making her way clumsily to the door, Ginny found that she could not turn the knob. "What in Merlin's name?" she growled, tears of pain rolling down her face.

From a distance, Ginny heard the front door open and close. Shit. Snape must have been back. Looking around, she made her way quickly to the closet and shut the door, hiding behind all of his identical sets of black teaching robes. She would have laughed had she not been in so much pain.

Quiet footsteps made their was to the door, and it was opened easily. Ginny bit her lip, hoping that he would go right to bed, and she could sneak out somehow. There was a loud thump, and Ginny peaked through the slats on the door to see Snape fall onto the ground, his chest heaving. He was hurt. Badly.

**A/N: Cliffie. hehe. I'm mean. What's going to happen? Snape would not be at all pleased that she is in his room, but would she be able to help him since he's injured?**


	7. Chapter 7 The Tables Turn

**A/N: Well, Kenutcky was amazing. And hot. I spent my week in the Horse park competing in the USPC National Championships. It went pretty well despite the heat. :) Anyway, now I'm home. I'm off work this week so you may be getting a good number of updates...and look out for a new story (or even two). **

**That being said, I'm slightly disheartened by the lack of reviews. A lot of people are reading, favoriting and putting alerts on this story, which is awesome. I hate to beg for reviews, but they help me to understand what you all like, don't like, want to see, etc. I LOVE getting feedback and trying to improve my writing in any way possible. Please...if you take the time to read it, type me out a short review. Let me know your opinions whether they be good or bad.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter...**

**Chapter 7: The Tables Turn**

Ginny sat, frozen in fear, in the closet. The man was severely injured and looked to be unconscious. She had to help him. No matter how horrible he had been to her, she simply HAD to help him.

Taking a deep breath, the girl pushed the closet door open and made her way to her professor's side. He was not unconscious, which was made clear when she turned him onto his back with much difficulty, and they locked eyes.

"W-what are you..." he began, anger in his eyes.

"Shut up," she growled, feeling blood seeping through the fabric of his black robes. She pushed away her fear of him and ran her hands along his side to his pocket. Reaching inside, she pulled out his wand, causing him to growl dangerously at her. How the tables had turned. She turned and pointed the man's wand at her own. "_Finite!_" she said, hoping the spell would work. "_Accio!_" Her wand flew into her hand, and she winced waiting for it to burn her again. But nothing happened.

Ginny dropped Snape's wand and pointed her own at her burn, healing it quickly. Taking a deep breath, she reached down and began to unbutton his robes.

"Enough..." Snape growled, grimacing in pain. "I can care for myself," he said, attempting to sit up.

Ginny looked down at him. Perhaps he was right...why should she help him anyway? "Fine," she said, sitting up. "Do it then. Fix yourself," she challenged.

Snape growled at her. "Get out of my room, you insufferable chit."

Ginny growled and stood. "You should learn to admit when you need help."

"And now is not that time," he growled. "Now get out!"

Ginny turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Severus grimaced at the sound, his head still pounding. He pulled himself into a sitting position slowly, his stomach and chest burning and stinging from the slicing hexes that had been used on him at the meeting. His hands shook as he slipped the Death Eater cloak from his shoulders, and he unbuttoned his teaching robes. His crisp white undershirt was now wrinkled, wet with sweat, and covered in blood. It took far too long to unbutton the shirt and slip it off of his shoulders.

Picking up his wand, Snape muttered healing spell after healing spell to get the cuts and puncture to close up. The Dark Lord had been angry with him. He had been living with Potter all summer and had almost nothing to tell.

Pulling his boots and pants off, Severus climbed into bed and fell almost immediately into a fitful sleep, unable to convince himself to get up the energy.

* * *

><p>Severus awoke the next morning with a grimace. He was still incredibly sore. Sitting up, he yawned and shook his head. Perhaps, he should have let the girl help him. Maybe, if he had let her see him in a weakened state, it would make his goals more obtainable.<p>

Pushing the thoughts away, Severus glanced at the clock next to his bed. It was nearing noon. How had he slept for so long? He pulled out a fresh white shirt, trousers, and his teaching robes before heading to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

><p>Ginny wiped the sweat from her brow as she landed roughly from her broom. She, Harry, Ron, and the twins had been playing Quidditch all morning. She watched her brothers run into the house seeing as their mother had called them in for lunch. Harry, however, lingered.<p>

"You had some nice goals, Gin," he said, smiling.

The girl beamed. "Thanks, Harry."

The boy nodded. "Carry your broomstick?" he asked.

Ginny blushed lightly and nodded. "Thank you."

"You know...you should really try out for the team this year."

"You really think so?" she asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"I think you'd have no problem making the team. We're losing a chaser anyway."

Ginny nodded. "I will, Harry! I'll definitely try out."

Harry smiled and was quiet for a moment. "I could help you...p-practice..."

Ginny smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek. "I'd love that, Harry," she said, her arms wrapped around his neck. Looking up, she saw Snape standing on the porch. He looked angry, and the smile upon the redhead's face vanished immediately. She pulled away, flashing Harry a weak smile. Why was she letting Snape get to her? She liked Harry...more than as just a friend. And yet, Snape affected her in a way she did not understand. "Let's get some lunch."

Harry nodded, his face slightly flushed. As they walked, Harry reached over and grasped Ginny's hand gently, entwining their fingers. The girl felt nauseous, feeling Severus's eyes on their hands. She felt mixed and confused. She wanted badly to pull her hand away and yet, she loved the feeling of Harry's large hands entwined with her small ones.

* * *

><p>Severus was enraged. Potter's hands touching what he considered to be his...or, at least, she would be. Severus Snape was a possessive man.<p>

He glared as the girl kissed Potter's cheek and flew into the brat's arms. They locked eyes, and he gave Ginny a warning glare. She backed off, but Potter did not. He took her hand as though they two were lovers. Severus growled at the thought.

School started in just a week, and then, Snape would see her less and be able to control less of her and Potter's interactions. He needed to act fast to keep her from falling for the Potter boy.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Harry strolled out in the garden behind the house that same evening. Ginny had forgotten about Snape, momentarily, as Harry had taken on a new light in her eyes. He was incredible charming and funny. They moved to sit on the swing in the backyard, their hands entwined once more.<p>

"You're really brave, Harry..." she whispered after a moment of silence.

Harry looked at her, confused.

She'd always thought so but had never been brave enough to tell him. "I mean...to actually attempt to fight...You-Know-Who...in the graveyard...and to work so hard to bring Cedric's body back. I just...I really look up to you, Harry." She bit her lip.

Harry flushed and smiled, not knowing what to say.

"I mean, really...I owe you my life. When Tom...possessed me...the only reason that I'm still here-" he cut her off by covering her lips with his own. She responded immediately, though she was a bit clumsy. Her hand cupped his cheek, and she groaned quietly against his lips.

After a moment, Harry pulled away. They both smiled weakly, blushing furiously. Her chest swelled as she felt an incredible connection to the boy sitting next to her. Biting her lip, she leaned up and kissed him again.

For the first time since the beginning of the summer, Ginny Weasley was not concerned with Severus Snape.

**A/N: That's all for now. Please, please, please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Tangled Feelings

**A/N: Okay, this is where the story gets really dark. I've been struck with Writer's Block, and I've been going through possibilities of what could happen. This is what stuck with me. **

**There are sexual situations in this chapter...**

**Chapter 8: Tangled Feelings**

Ginny smiled as she and Harry sat on the back porch of Grimmauld place, watching the sun set slowly. They held hands casually, comfortable with their closeness. The original awkwardness of them revealing their feelings for one another had vanished, and they were able to just enjoy each other.

They spoke of the impending Quidditch trials and school starting up again.

"I suppose Mum will be taking us to Diagon Alley to get us books. Hopefully, I can talk her into buying me some new robes. Mine are from third year."

Harry smiled. "You look pretty no matter what you're wearing."

Ginny blushed and looked down, biting her lip. She leaned over and kissed Harry gently, smiling into the kiss when his hand reached up and gently caressed her cheek.

* * *

><p>Ginny felt Harry pulling her forward, towards his room. She bit her lip, unsure of why he was being so insistent. She had a feeling in her gut as to why, but she pushed it away. Harry would never pressure her.<p>

The boy closed the door and turned the lock. He shared the room with Ron, Ginny remembered. She felt uneasy that he had felt the need to lock the door. Before she could process what was happening, Harry closed the distance between them and kissed her roughly. She responded to the kiss, her heart thumping against her ribcage.

Harry deepened the kiss as he pulled her body against him. Feeling his hands roaming, Ginny pushed weakly at his shoulders. "Harry...relax..."

Harry growled and looked at her. "What? Is it too much for you, _little girl_."

Ginny gasped and looked up at him, her eyes narrow. "What did you say?"

His lips were on hers once more, forcefully taking what he wanted. What was wrong with him? Harry surely couldn't be doing this to her. She felt him pushing her back towards his bed. The backs of her knees hit the bed and she fell back. Harry smirked and pulled his shirt off.

"Harry...I'm not ready for this...you're moving too fast," she cried, tears in her eyes.

Harry stopped momentarily. "Ginny, there's a war coming. Sooner than we all think. You don't want to die without expressing our feelings for each other."

Ginny sat up. "The war isn't coming tomorrow..."

"What if it did?"

"Who says we're going to die?" she countered.

"There's always the chance..."

Ginny bit her lip.

"Ginny, please. I-I love you..." Harry smiled weakly up at her.

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Y-you love me?" she asked.

The boy nodded eagerly. "I do."

She smiled. "I...I l-love you too, H-harry."

"Then...just let go. Let's just see what happens," he pressed.

Ginny sighed and nodded slowly. He loved her, right? People that loved each other made love to each other, didn't they?

The girl didn't have time to answer her own question, and she found Harry's lips upon her own again. She allowed herself to respond, though her nerves made her clumsy. She allowed Harry to push her back onto the bed as he kissed her neck.

The girl took a deep, shaky breath as she put her hands on the boy's shoulders. As much as she waned to deny it, Harry's actions felt pretty wonderful. She let out a quiet moan as he nipped gently at the sensitive skin on her neck.

Harry pulled back momentarily when she did so and smiled before kissing her again.

Ginny smiled into the kiss despite herself. After several moments, Ginny pulled away from the kiss, needing air.

Harry's attentions returned immediately to her neck, his hands playing with the bottom of her shirt. Her school shirt. How had she gotten into that? They hadn't even been to Diagon Alley.

Ginny was puller from her thoughts as Harry began to unbutton her shirt. "Harry, stop! We shouldn't."

Harry looked down at her, anger etched slightly onto his face. _"Who's gonna know? Just you and me...and I won't tell a soul."_

Ginny gasped at his words, meeting his eyes. She'd heard those before. "What are you playing at?" she demanded.

Harry looked confused. "I'm not playing at anything."

Ginny was unconvinced.

"_I'll tell you exactly what to do..." _He added, thinking she was nervous.

Ginny bit her lip. Something wasn't right. "Harry, look-" She was cut off by his lips against her own. Despite herself, she responded to the kiss. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Harry unbuttoned her shirt and it fell open, revealing her black lace bra. She knew she definitely had not been wearing that. "Harry, did you-"

"Stop talking. Just enjoy this," he demanded.

Ginny nodded slowly and closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the feeling as Harry kissed down her bare chest. His hands pulled her bra off and massaged her breasts before he took one of them into his mouth, sucking and biting gently.

Ginny couldn't hold back a moan. She snaked her fingers into his hair but was taken aback. His hair was longer and thicker. She opened her eyes and pushed the shoulders back to stare into the lust-filled face of Severus Snape, a smirk playing at his mouth.

"Get off of me," she demanded. "How did you-"

Snape smirked. "Is that really what you want?" he asked, pushing his hips against hers.

She gasped, feeling his arousal against her. "Y-yes..."

"It didn't sound like that a few minutes ago..."

Ginny flushed, looking down. "I...I thought you were..."

"Potter!" Snape spat, growling. "Like Potter could ever pleasure you like I can."

Ginny felt tears stinging her eyes. "Please, Professor..."

Snape growled and leaned down, kissing her roughly. "Forget about Potter for five minutes." His voice was gentle.

Ginny looked up at him, fear still evident in her eyes.

"I can make you feel things you have never felt before," he whispered, his hand running delicately up her leg.

Ginny shivered and closed her eyes.

Snape's hands moved up her thigh, under her pleated school skirt. "Give in to my touch, Ginerva."

Ginny whimpered and nodded slowly, shaking slightly.

Severus moved to her side slightly, pushing her legs apart slightly. Ginny's eyes flew open but she was greeted with a gentle kiss as the dark man stroked her core through her panties. Ginny gasped into the kiss, but Severus refused to pull away from her. She squirmed under his touch, a quiet moan escaping her lips.

Severus smirked and slipped his hand into her panties, massaging her clit gently. Her hips bucked forward, and she moaned loudly. "Severus..." she hissed.

Severus chuckled and slipped a finger into her tight heat.

Ginny gripped the sheets at the feeling and moaned even louder. "Fuck, Severus..."

"Enough!"

Ginny gasped at the sudden loss of pleasurable feelings that had been surrounding her.

"Wake up!"

Eyes fluttering open, Ginny sat upright, coming face to face with the man she had, apparently, been lusting over in her dreams.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?"

Ginny's face went red as she realized what was happening. "Shit..." she swore under her breath.

"Right...and you've just stepped in it," he growled.

Ginny felt tears of embarrassment stinging her eyes.

"Now. Why on this Earth were you _moaning_ my name?"

Ginny bit her lip. "I-uh...I was...having a-a dream..." she said quietly.

Snape's features went from furious to amused. "A dream?" he asked. "What kind of dream?"

Ginny grimaced. "Like you don't know..."

"I asked you a question."

"A sexual dream, okay?" Her groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"You're lucky the whole house didn't hear you."

Ginny shook her head. "I'm so sorry, professor."

Snape smirked. "Don't be...perhaps one day soon, your dream will pan out," he said before leaving her room and pulling the door shut behind him.

**A/N: That was RIDICULOUSLY hard to write. I'm sorry if you all hate it. Please review either way.**


	9. Chapter 9 Giving In

**A/N: I've started classes up again (stupid accelerated Biology). I also managed to find Pottermore's magical quill! Super psyched. One other exciting detail...saraahh02 is going to be making me a super awesome video for Secret! If anyone else has skills like that, I would be FOREVER grateful. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially DZAuthor AKA DZMom! You're review was amazing. I love how deep you looked into the story and it really helped me to see what I could do in upcoming chapters. "the girl may blow his cover before she blows him." The use of that line is AMAZING!**

**Steaminess ahead.**

**Chapter 9: Giving In**

Ginny watched the door to her room close and she bit her lip, praying no one else had heard her. She was absolutely mortified...and more so, she was confused. This man that had manipulated and terrified her was now the object of her most intimate dreams? How could that be possible?

The girl picked up her wand, her hands shaking, and locked her door. She had to have been loud in order for her to hear him. As she moved to lay back down, another realization made her flush with embarrassment, even with no one else being present in her room.

Thanks to her dream, her panties were completely soaked. Horrified and disgusted, Ginny jumped up and pulled a new pair from her drawer, pulling them on quickly. She pulled her shorts back on and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin despite the heat wafting in the room.

She lay back, her mind traveling a mile a minute about what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Severus smirked as he walked back to his room. The stupid chit had a sexual dream about him. As much as she claimed she didn't want him, her dreams proved otherwise. He wanted to see the dream. And he would. He just had to find a way.<p>

His cock went hard almost immediately when he'd heard her moaning his name. Not Potter's, but his own.

Severus sat on his bed, pushing his back up against the wall. "After a dream like that," he said, seemingly to no one. "I don't think I would be able to just go back to sleep..."

"Leave me alone," Ginny's voice was small from the other side of the wall.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked, slipping his hand into his boxer and groaning as it came into contact with his straining cock.

"Y-yes," she said, unconvincingly.

Snape smirked as his hand moved in and out of his boxers. "If you say so," he got out before a low moan escaped his throat. "My door is unlocked for you...should you wish to join me."

* * *

><p>Ginny's eyes went wide when she heard her professor's offer. Heat immediately coiled in her abdomen again. No. She liked Harry. She wasn't lusting after her professor. It was so...wrong.<p>

Despite this, Ginny longed to take those few steps down the hall and let him touch her. She wanted to feel his hands on her, his tongue. She shivered and bit her lip, still able to hear his moans.

Slowly, the girl sat up. "You're an idiot," she whispered to herself. "This is going to end horribly."

And still, she pushed the covers back and stood, unlocking her door before walking down the hall. She stopped outside of Snape's door. "Go back to your room," she growled at herself. But at the same time, she was thinking of how amazing he would be able to make her feel.

After several moments, Ginny turned the handle. She pushed the door open slowly and met Snape's eyes immediately. He smirked. She grimaced and turned to leave.

"No!" he growled, his voice husky with arousal. "Please. Stay."

Ginny looked at him again and shut the door behind her slowly. She watched him pushed the covers back and stopped. Mesmerized, she was his hand as he stroked himself.

"You like to watch?" he asked gently.

Ginny shrugged. "I suppose." She licked her lips, unconsciously.

Severus smirked. "Come closer."

Ginny stopped at the edge of the bed, still staring.

"Would you like to see more?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head, taking a step back. "No!" Lies.

Snape shrugged. "Fine," he said. "Take your shorts off."

Ginny looked at him, about to protest.

"Come on," he persisted. "Obviously, you desire me...don't think about whether it is right or wrong. It feels right, and that is all that matters." Severus had decided to be gentle with her. Perhaps that was what she needed.

Ginny bit her lip and fumbled with her shorts, slipping them off quickly. She looked around nervously as he sat up. He held a hand out to her and she took it, her eyes not missing his tented boxers. He stood and pulled her close before leaning down to kiss her gently. Ginny responded to the kiss, feeling his hands on her hips. She allowed his tongue into her and groaned as it stroked her own.

Snape pushed his hips against hers, and Ginny squeaked, feeling his arousal push against her. She pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny shrugged. "I-I don't know..."

Snape moved forward and pushed her onto the bed as he kissed her soundly. He pulled her shirt over her head. To his surprise, the girl did not resist. Furthermore, to his delight, she wore no bra beneath her camisole.

Ginny flushed and wanted to cover herself.

"Merlin, I want you," Severus growled before kissing her again.

Ginny smiled weakly. She wanted him too, but fear still encased her chest.

"Relax," he requested. "I'll go no further than you allow," he promised.

Ginny nodded. She kissed him again, smiling into it.

Severus felt her relax and ran his hand down her sides before massaging her breasts gently. She moaned quietly, pushing herself towards him.

Severus smiled, genuinely, at the girl's reaction. He kissed her again.

Ginny ran his hands down his back as they kissed, smiling into the kiss when she felt him shiver. She gasped, feeling his hands come into contact with her panties. His fingers teased her clit through her panties, causing her to squirm beneath him. "Pr-Severus..." she moaned.

Severus groaned, hearing her moan his name. Just like her dream. He was surprised, however, when he felt her small hand tentatively grasp his arousal through his boxers. His hips bucked forward, not expecting her to be so forward. He felt Ginny pull away.

"S-sorry..." she bit her lip, thinking she'd done something wrong.

Severus grabbed her wrist, shaking his head. "God, no...don't be sorry. It was a good thing...I just...wasn't expecting you to be so forward."

Ginny nodded, awkwardly. She was grateful when he kissed her again, his hand letting her go and moving into her panties. She moaned at the contact.

Severus groaned at how wet she was when his fingers came into contact with her core. Smirking, he slipped a finger into her heat. My god, she was tight. He groaned.

Ginny gasped loudly. "Severus!" she called out. She pushed her hips up, wanting more contact.

Severus smirked and slipped another finger into her, satisfied when he heard a loud, shaky moan from her. Thank Merlin he had silenced the room. "Come for me, Ginerva," he requested, pumping his fingers quickly within her.

Ginny groaned at his touched and shuddered only moments later, a loud moan escaping her lips.

It took Ginny several moments to regain her normal breathing. She kissed him, her hand moving into his boxers to grasp him gently, causing him to moan loudly. She looked up at him, unsure of what she was doing.

Severus could see the uncertainty in the girl's eyes and moaned, letting her know she was doing the right thing. He pushed his boxers from his hips, allowing her to see him for the first time.

Ginny's eyes widened slightly, both in arousal and in intimidation. She was not oblivious; she had six older brothers who didn't really care about privacy all that much, but this was extremely different. He was...huge. She flushed just thinking about it, her eyes still attached.

"It will fit," Snape brought her back into reality as he whispered into her ear, silkily.

Ginny shivered and looked up at him again. "I..." she shook her head. "I don't want...n-not yet..."

Severus nodded, understandingly. "Well, when you are ready..." He smirked.

Ginny nodded, stroking him gently.

Severus closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy her motions. She was slightly awkward, but he didn't correct her as he didn't want her to feel inadequate. "Mmm...Ginerva," he groaned.

Ginny kissed him again, but he pushed her away for a moment. He grabbed her hips and pulled her so she was straddling him, her delectable core just inches from his mouth. He felt the girl tense so he leaned forward, immediately running his tongue from her clit all the way to her hot, dripping core. He moaned against her sex, letting his tongue then focus on her clit.

Ginny's hips bucked as she moaned loudly. Obviously, his intentions were for her to return the favor but she was unsure of herself. Tentatively, she leaned down, running her tongue around the head of his cock. Hearing him groaned as he pushed his hips up gave her confidence. She took the tip of his length in her mouth, swirling the tongue around it and sucking gently on it. She thought back to the late night conversation she and Hermione had had about this, and thanks Merlin it had happened.

"Fuck, Ginerva," Severus growled, before immediately slipping two fingers into her tight heat and circling her clit with his tongue once more.

Ginny groaned around his cock as she came, shaking. She pushed herself more and more, taking in a little more of his length in every attempt.

Severus groaned loudly, his tongue still lazily teasing her. He felt close and attempted to push her away.

"D-did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"N-no...I'm just...close," he explained.

"And?" she asked.

"You wouldn't want to..."

"Oh, shut up," she smirked before taking his length into her mouth again. It didn't take long for him to reach the edge and topple over it, sending his seed into her warm, awaiting mouth. To his shock, she swallowed every drop before turning to lay next to him. He pulled her to him, kissing her soundly.

"You're quite good at that," he said, smiling.

Ginny blushed. "I...I enjoyed that..." she said, awkwardly.

"That's just the beginning."

Ginny shook her head. "No...I can't...not yet." She kissed him once more before sitting up, pulling her clothes on and retrieving her wand from under his bed. "_Yet_," she said once more before heading to his bedroom door. "Good night, Professor."

Severus smirked. "Good night, Miss Weasley," he said, watching her close the door. "Yet," he repeated, a satisfied smile on his lips.

**A/N: She's falling for his tricks...Please review. :)**

**I've been thinking a lot about how freaking cute Neville was when he said he was mad for Luna and I've been contemplating doing a story about them after I finish this...opinions?**


	10. Chapter 10 No Regrets

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry about the delay. Sadly, that is how its going to be for a while. School begins Monday, I'm stage managing a show, and I just got a new job. **

**Please enjoy and review...**

**Chapter 10: No Regrets**

Ginny sighed as she glanced up at Snape sitting at the head table next to some horrid looking woman in a god-awful pink dress. Harry was seated next to her, his hand laying on the table as he ate, almost as though her were willing her to hold it. Ron and Hermione were across from the pair, smiling and laughing as they caught up with Neville and Seamus, the latter of which refused to speak to Harry.

Ever since the night in his rooms just a week earlier, Ginny had found it nearly impossible to keep her mind off of Severus. The man had, sadly, taken his leave the following day so that he could move back into the school and make preparations for the new school year.

Though she would never admit it, Ginny longed to feel his hands upon her again. She dreamt of it every night. As hard as she tried to push her feelings away, they just persisted more and more.

* * *

><p>"Do you lack brains completely?" Snape barked at a second year in the hallway who had run right into him upon turning the corner.<p>

"I-I'm s-sorry, Professor..."

"Stuttering problems too? Perhaps you're just a complete waste of space!" he growled.

The small boy looked down so the intimidating professor could not see the tears rolling down his face.

"Perhaps you should leave him alone..._Professor_," a voice spoke from the shadows.

Snape growled, recognizing the voice. "10 points from Hufflepuff," he said to the boy. "Get out of my sight."

The boy scattered quickly.

Severus looked around. "Come out, Ginerva," his voice was dangerous.

"Was that really necessary?" Ginny asked, as she stepped from the shadows.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that...especially in front of a student..."

Ginny flinched, slightly, fear entering her chest.

"Relax...although, you do deserve detention for talking to your professor like that."

Ginny bit her lip and nodded, knowing he was right.

"Why are you so near the dungeons anyway?" he asked, smirking.

"Honestly?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Well...I've been thinking about...the other night," she said, her face going red.

Severus smirked. "I see..." he said as he began walking towards the dungeons. "What, precisely, were you thinking of?"

Ginny followed him slowly down the hall. "You know..."

"I do not..." he countered.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "In your room..."

"I might recall something. What about it?" he asked.

Ginny sighed. "You're a pain in the arse...you know that, right?" He said nothing so she continued. "Well...I want to...uh-again..."

"I'm your professor," Severus began. "It's inappropriate."

Ginny scowled as he used her own words against her. "I don't care!"

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Ginny shrugged. "I've found myself becoming...quite attracted to you..." she admitted

"I don't want you to mistake what happened for something it is not."

The girl shook her head. "I'm not stupid. I know you only want sex out of...well, whatever this is."

"Go on..." he said, though he inwardly flinched at her harsh words. Was he really so callous?

"I just...well, most of the girls my age have mentioned that they've...already shagged someone...I just...well, I suppose I'm behind..."

"You want to use me?" he mocked as though she had hurt his heart.

She rolled her eyes as he led her into his office, closing the door behind them. "No...I just...I figured...I want to...lose it...my V-card"

Severus faltered. "Excuse me? You're what?"

Ginny flushed. "My virginity..."

"V-card? How eloquently put. Does everyone refer to it as such?"

Ginny nodded. "Pretty much," she said.

Severus nodded, mumbling something about dunderheads.

"Well, I figured...I might as well lose it to someone I find...quite attractive."

"What of Potter?" Severus asked.

"H-he's like my...brother...I could never see him as anything else."

Snape scoffed. "I've never seen siblings attached at the mouth as you and Mr. Potter were in the garden."

Ginny frowned. "I do like him, but...I don't know...I just...I want it-_need_ it, to be you."

Severus nodded slowly, pondering her words. How easy it would have been for him to take her in that moment. "Aren't you acting a bit rash?" he asked. "Since when have you wanted to do something just because everyone else is doing it?"

"I-I don't know...the girls are always talking about how amazing it is," she began. "And...well, I know how amazing you made me feel..."

Severus stared at her. "I frighten you," he stated.

"Not always," she said, knowing there was no use lying to him.

"But I _do_ frighten you...do I not?"

Ginny nodded.

"Then why would you ever want to..._shag_, as you put it...me?"

"I don't know," she said, honestly. "I just know how I feel..."

Severus closed the distance between them, watching Ginny's eyes go wide as she attempted to back away. "Does fear turn you on?" he asked, his hand sneaking under her skirt. Sure enough, her panties were soaked. "You little masochist."

Ginny looked down, ashamed.

"Ah, ah," Snape lifted her chin, scolding her for the action. "Do not feel ashamed." He kissed her lightly. "Everyone has their quirks."

Ginny smiled shyly as he took her hand and led her through his office and into his private rooms. She looked around. They were, surprisingly, quite homey. His common room area was well furnished with large couches and many bookshelves. Ginny immediately headed for a door she assumed was his room.

Severus watched her. She was terrified; that much was obvious. He just couldn't figure out why she was so insistent on sleeping with him. Slowly, he followed her to his room, shocked to find her sitting on the edge of his bed, unbuttoning her white school shirt.

He moved forward quickly, stilling her hands as he kissed her soundly, his tongue sneaking into her mouth to battle with hers. He pushed her back she so she was laying against the pillows and kissed her again.

It had been several moments before Ginny pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. She bit her lip, begging to unbutton her shirt again. Snape stopped her once more. "I'm not going to fuck you..."

Ginny frowned. "Why not? That's what you've wanted all this time, isn't it?"

Severus shrugged. "I suppose."

"Then do it..."

"You don't, truly, want this, Ginerva."

"I do," she said, breathless.

"But not now..."

"Why are you so resistant?"

"I do not want you to regret it," he said, sincerely.

Ginny nodded slowly, tears building in her eyes. "I wont," she lied.

"You will..."

"I want this...with you."

"But not yet," he added.

Ginny bit her lip and shook her head, admitting the truth both to him and herself. "Not yet," she repeated, tears slipping from her eyes.

Severus kissed her and wiped her tears away. "Don't fret. I'm sure we can find _something_ to do..." he teased.

**A/N: I have NO idea where I'm heading with this to be honest. Please give ideas if you have them. Hopefully, I'll get another chapter up while I'm sitting at home being blown away by Irene. Heading to our barn early in the morning to prep the horses and goats then home to bunker down. Everyone on the East Coast, stay safe. It's gonna be a doozie. **

**Please review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Property

**A/N: It's been a while. Sorry about that. Well, my classes are under way and they're not too difficult, but they are a lot of outside work. The play I am working on is almost finished so that should give me some free time to write. I am immediately beginning work on Rocky Horror, but the rehearsals aren't as frequent. Enjoy.**

**The story is going to take a dramatic turn. Whether or not you will like it, I'm completely unsure. Do not read if non-con bothers you...**

**Chapter 11: Property**

It was growing cold early this year. It was October, yet snow had fallen more than once.

Ginny tried hard to avoid Harry, but it was becoming more and more difficult. After a freezing, snowy Quidditch practice, Harry stopped her. "Nice job today."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks, Harry. I couldn't feel my toes, but..."

"One would never know."

Ginny nodded, unsure of what to say. She grimaced, seeing the boy leaning in towards her. "We should head up to dinner!"

Harry pulled himself back and nodded after a moment. "Right."

Ginny nodded back and headed out of the Quidditch Pitch.

"So what do you think of Hermione's idea? Of me teaching the defense club?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"It's absolutely brilliant," Ginny said, honestly. "With that stupid toad, Umbridge, running around, we'll never learn anything if we don't do it on our own."

Harry chuckled. "Too true," he said as they made their way into the Great Hall, still in uniform.

Ginny immediately looked up at the Head Table, making eye contact with Severus. He looked pissed. And Ginny knew it was because she was coming in with Harry. The man had probably noticed that the rest of the team had arrived a good ten minutes before. She bit her lip, diverting her eyes to the table as she sat down. She ate quietly as the Golden trio spoke about classes, quidditch, and plans to "talk" later in the Common Room.

Ginny excused herself with a fake yawn before dessert was served. She mad her way quickly out of the hall, glad Harry did not choose to follow. She hurried in the direction of Gryffindor tower, gasping when she ran right into Severus, quite literally.

"Ouch," she grimaced, rubbing her forehead.

Snape rolled his eyes. "What in Merlin's name are you trying to pull, Weasley?"

Ginny looked up at him, taken aback and confused. "What the bloody Hell are you talking about?"

"Coming into the hall with Potter? After everyone else on the team?" he growled. "People might think you're...together."

"And?" she asked.

Snape glared at her.

"Are you jealous?" she challenged.

Snape scoffed. "Like Hell am I jealous."

"Then why would it matter?" she asked.

"I..." For once, Severus was at a loss for words. He recovered quickly. "I do not take well to others playing with what his mine." His words were dangerous.

Ginny put on a brave face. "And who says I belong to you?" she demanded.

Suddenly, she found herself pressed dangerously up against the wall.

"You belong...to me."

Ginny shook slightly as his words caressed her ear. She was terrified, but at the same time, his words made her squirm with desire. He bit her earlobe roughly.

"Ow..." she grimaced, pushing him away. "I belong to no one." She ducked under his arm and begin to walk away.

Severus grabbed her arm and drug her down to the dungeons.

Ginny was, honestly, terrified. He was much stronger than her. Perhaps, she should have kept quiet.

Snape threw the door to his classroom open, slamming and warding it once he had pulled her through. He did the same to his office door and the door to his private rooms.

Ginny struggled in his grasp to get away. "Stop!" she demanded. This was different. Much different than the last time he had brought her down here. Her words has ignited something she wasn't sure she could put out.

Severus was furious. The witch belonged to him. And he would be sure of that. He ripped her Quidditch robes off easily, ignoring her cries for him to stop. After managing to get out of his own robes, he threw them to the floor before pushing Ginny onto his bed.

Ginny cried out in fear. "Stop!" This was a new side of him. Sure, he seemed intimidating at times, but she had never imagined he would do something like this. She pushed him away as he climbed on top of her. This could not be happening. And in the school where she was supposed to be safe.

Lips attacked her own and Ginny struggled, even biting the dark man's lips. He growled and divested all but her knickers, leaving her body mostly bare. Ginny cried out, attempting harder to push him away.

Severus divested his own shirt, pants, and shoes with wandless magic, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. "You. Are. Mine."

Ginny nodded. "Yes! Yes. I'm yours...please," she begged. "I'm sorry."

Severus shook his head. "Not good enough," he growled, shoving two fingers past her knickers and into her opening. She was bone dry and cried out in pain.

"Stop!" Ginny begged, pain encasing her, both physically and emotionally. "Please, Severus...I'm yours."

"There's only one way to be sure of that," he growled, stimulating her clit.

Ginny cursed herself as her body began to respond to his actions. She kicked weakly. "Not like this...I'm yours, but don't make our first time like this..."

She heard him growl as he pulled his boxers off and her knickers too. "No..." she sobbed weakly, tears covering her face. He was actually going to go through with this.

Severus removed his fingers and guided himself to her entrance, anger still encasing him. Potter would _never_ touch her. She belonged to him. He repeated this over and over as he shoved his length roughly into her, vaguely hearing her cries of pain.

Ginny gasped and screamed out in pain as he broke through her maidenhead. "Stop!" she begged weakly. "Please, Severus."

This seemed to egg him on, and he moved faster within her, ignoring the fact that her maiden's blood and not arousal was what was making it easy for him to move within her passage.

"Mine!" He growled, slamming his length into her.

Ginny cried out, not bothering to struggle against him anymore. She heard his moans get louder and more intense, praying it would be over soon. It was.

Slamming roughly into her, Severus shook and growled as he came. "Mine..." he said forcefully.

Ginny could barely see him through the tears in her eyes, but she didn't miss the look of confusion and horror as they crossed his face.

"Fuck..."

**A/N: That's where it's ending. Sorry if you hate it. Review either way. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 His Father's Son

**A/n: This chapter was difficult to write...hopefully, I did it justice. **

**This one isn't too pleasant, either...**

**Chapter 12: His Father's Son**

Ginny grimaced and whimpered in pain as Severus withdrew from her as the blood had begun to dry and stick to their skin. Tears flowed fast down her cheeks, her body aching. How could he have done this? She had been so damn close to trusting him.

She watched as the man shook his head slowly, disgust on his face. "Fuck," she heard him whisper again in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Severus looked down at the girl beneath him. What had he done? How had he allowed himself to lose it like this? She did not deserve his wrath.<p>

Desperate to get away from her, Severus pulled swiftly from her, grimacing at how the drying blood pulled at his length. Her whimpers of pain were the last straw. They shattered him. Tears stung brutally at his eyes. For once, he did nothing to push them away.

"Ginerva...I-" He stopped. What the Hell could he possibly say to her? Oops, I got a bit carried away? He shook his head, taking a few awkward steps back until he ran into his dresser. The cold metal of the drawer handles shocked him into some sort of present time again.

Blood. It covered his limp cock and still flowed lightly from between her legs. That wasn't normal. He'd cause her internal damage.

Unable to swallow the bile rising in his throat, Severus ran quickly to the bathroom, expelling all of the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He fully allowed the tears to run down his face as he washed his mouth out. With wandless magic, he managed to clean the drying blood from himself. He deserved to be castrated.

He glanced at the closed door to his rooms. He could not just leave her there. He summoned his teaching robes and pulled them on quickly, composing himself as he did so. He no longer deserved to wear these robes. He had done the worst thing a teacher could ever do to a student. Oh, how he regretted all of the suggestive things he'd ever said to the girl. He should have ignored what he felt for her and treated her coldly as he did with all of his other students.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Severus opened the door to a pathetic sight. The girl was trying to pull her clothes on, in an obvious amount of pain. She was on the floor, her pants halfway on. She looked up at him and flopped completely to the floor, sobs wracking her small frame.

He stood there, silently, watching her as she cried. He was frozen in place, could not think of anything to do or say. "Ginerva..." he began, his eyes soft and filled with concern.

"No..." she cried, glancing up at him.

"I...I'm..." He swallowed thickly. "I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry?" she asked. "You raped me...and all you can say...is that you're sorry?"

Severus knew she was right, but there were no words he could think of that could possibly ever rectify this situation. "What do you want me to say?" he asked, not going near to her. He didn't want to frighten her.

"I want you to leave me alone...forever," she begged, barely noticing that she was still unclothed.

Severus nodded though she was not looking at him. "Of course...anything," he said, sincerely. "I-I don't understand what came over me."

Ginny ignored this as she began to struggle with her pants again, desperate to flee.

"And I'll understand if the first thing you do is go to the Headmaster..."

Ginny looked up at him, scowling. "He's not going to do anything about it...you're too important to the cause," she growled.

Severus knew the girl was right. He would be scolded, but somehow, the Headmaster would convince the girl to keep quiet.

"I'll turn myself in..." he said. "If that is what you want."

"I want nothing!" she screamed. "The only thing I want...is something you cannot provide."

"What is that?" he asked, softly.

"To change it...to change what you've just done to me."

Severus looked away from her gaze. "I can't do that..."

Ginny's sobs picked up.

"I'm sorry..." he added, not knowing what to do. He watched her, helpless, as she continued to struggle with her quidditch pants. "Let me help you..."

"What?" she asked, not understanding.

"Let me heal you, and help you dress...and then I'll never bother you again," he said, quietly. "I wont talk to you, wont call on you in class...nothing...ever..."

After a moment, Ginny nodded weakly, knowing she could not get herself together on her own.

Severus made his way to her, noticing that with every step, she pushed herself closer to the floor. He picked her up gently, feeling her shaking almost violently in his arms. He sat her gently on the bed and pulled her pants back off.

Fear encased her immediately and she grabbed her pants, attempting to pull them up her legs. "No! Don't..."

"I'm not going to hurt you..."

Ginny let out a pained screech at his words.

"Not again..." he promised. He pulled out his wand and she flinched once more before he muttered a healing spell before cleaning away the blood. "I'm so sorry..." he said again as he helped her pull the pants back on, neither of them bothering to look for her underwear. He helped her with her shirt, stuffing her bra into the large pockets of her Quidditch robes. "Please stay here..." his words were awkwardly formal. "I'll return in a moment."

Sure enough, Severus emerged from his office less than five minutes later to find Ginny staring blankly ahead at the floor. She had not moved an inch. "Miss Weasley," he began. She made eye contact and he continued, "These are very important." He was holding an armful of vials. "They are all labeled. The purple one is a dreamless sleep potion. This is enough for a week. Should you need more, send me notice, and I will provide it. The yellow one is a healing potion...for obvious reasons. And the green one is...a contraceptive."

Ginny took them willingly, not looking him in the eye. Her body was in far too much pain. "What time is it?" she asked weakly.

Severus looked at his watch. "Just after nine."

Ginny grimaced. The Common Room would be full of people.

"If you would like, you may stay here...in my office or classroom, until after curfew..." he added, sensing her fears.

Ginny shook her head vigorously. "No!"

Severus felt as though he had been stabbed in the chest when he heard her terrified tone though he understood her fears. "Very well...off you go."

Ginny nodded slowly and stood. She felt, momentarily, as though she should thank him for the potions before remembering why she needed them in the first place.

She put the potions into her large pockets and made her way slowly out of his rooms and into the hallway. Her legs shook as she walk, pain marring every step she took.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Ginny made it to the Common Room. Pulling herself together, she walked quickly through the room, grateful that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and several others were too deep into a conversation to notice her.

She was grateful, again, to find her common room empty of the four other girls that she lived with. Quickly, Ginny showered and took her pain and contraceptive potions. She put the rest in her trunk, with the exception of the Dreamless Sleep and climbed into bed. Taking a dose, Ginny pulled her curtains around and warded them before putting a silencing spell on them. Once done, she allowed herself to drift to sleep, tears rolling slowly down her face.

* * *

><p>Severus grimaced as he downed a third large tumbler of firewhiskey. It burned his throat in such a wonderful way.<p>

He had no idea how he would go on with himself now. He deserved to be locked away in Azkaban and subjected to the Kiss. God, how he hated himself.

To his dismay, the Dark Arts had always fascinated Severus. He wished he could say differently, but they drew him in. He was surrounded by them in school. Eventually, he had taken the Dark Mark. Though he wish he could say he had done so reluctantly, it had happened much the opposite. Severus had requested the honor and had killed innocents to earn it.

That being said, violence against women had always made him absolutely sick. He had witnessed his father beating or raping his mother far too often. He never participated in the "fun" the Death Eaters had with innocent Muggle women.

And yet, some deep, dark thing within him had allowed him to hold Ginerva Weasley down, against her will, and plow her into the mattress. The thought was enough to make him nauseous again.

He had swore to himself, around the age of 16, that he would never harm a women like his father had hurt his mother. He remembered her screams and cries; how bruised she would be when he came down to breakfast after a particularly brutal night. Their house was small, the walls thin, and he remembered hearing the disgusting sounds coming from the next room.

Slap. His mother cried out. He'd hit her. Thump. Pushing her onto the bed, he slammed her head into the headboard. "Stop, Tobias, you're drunk." Severus could only imagine the horrors his mother dealt with.

The nights Tobias Snape had not come home, Eileen would awake in the middle of the night screaming at the top of her lungs. Severus, from the age of 12 and on, would go in and comfort her. He was sure it was worse during the school year when he was away. Now, he was forcing Ginerva to those horrible nightmares...the same ones that woke his mother up, screaming and in a panicked sweat.

Severus relived what he felt coming home from Hogwarts after his sixth year to find his mother's dead body on the floor. She'd been killed at least a week earlier. The stench was unbearable. His father, in a drunken rage, hit Severus, asking the young boy where he had been. Severus took his mother's body to the Ministry, making up some wild, yet believable excuse for her death. Tobias was never connected with the death of Eileen Snape.

Just over a year later, Severus had joined the Death Eaters. When asked to kill a Muggle in front of the group to prove himself, Severus refused. He told Voldemort, he had a different Muggle in mind. He arrived back with his drunken father. And the man did suffer before his death. Severus made sure of that. He begged his son to have mercy. "Where was the mercy when she begged for it?" He had demanded before killing his father.

Severus gasped as he came back to his room...back to thoughts of what had just happened. His mind had been going crazy ever since she had left. He had become like his father. Just as horrible...just as deserving of death. He had to turn himself in. He deserved to spend the rest of his life soul-less. Or better yet, he should be killed on the spot. The question was: who could he tell?

**A/N: Woah...not sure what I think...hopefully, its alright. Reviews? I really would like opinions...Though I don't want to give anything away, we're heading toward the end...**


	13. Chapter 13 A Brother's Love

**A/N: Sorry it ended up being so dark, but when my gut tells me to write something...I do it.**

**Chapter 13: A Brother's Love**

Ginny awoke the next morning, feeling sick to her stomach. She could hear the girls in her dorm preparing for classes.

"Ginny?" One of the girls called. "You awake? You're going to be late if you don't hurry."

Ginny grimaced. "I'm not feeling well." She wasn't lying. "I'm not going to classes today."

"Oh. Alright then. Feel better."

"Thanks..."

Once she was sure they we all gone, Ginny sat up, grimacing at the severe pain between her legs. She pushed the curtains open and grimaced at how bright her dormitory was.

Snape had only given her enough pain potion for one dose. She really needed some more. But there was no way she would ask him for it.

Dreamless Sleep Potion had prevented images from the previous night from entering her head, but as she was awake, there was nothing to stop them now.

Before she knew it, Ginny was crouched in front of the toilet, emptying her stomach. Why was this happening? Why to her?

All the girl wanted was to crawl into a dark hole and sleep until she no longer remembered what he had done to her. She felt dirty...so dirty.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape grimaced when he awoke. His head was pounding, and he was most definitely hung over. He was still sitting in his armchair, having passed out after one too many glasses of firewhiskey.<p>

Images of his actions flooded his mind, and he put his head in his hands, pushing his emotions away. He had to pull himself together; he had a full day of classes to teach.

He was running late. Casting a cleansing charm and putting on new teaching robes, Severus made his way to the Great Hall. He noticed, immediately, the Ginny was not in attendance. Not good.

Not good? He could have Avada'd himself right there. Of course she wasn't at breakfast. Did he expect her to be all fine and dandy the very morning after he raped her? Grimacing, he smeared jam onto a piece of toast.

* * *

><p>"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.<p>

Ron shrugged, shoveling eggs and sausage into his mouth. " 'eats me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed in disgust. "Must you be so vile, Ronald?"

Ron shrugged, oblivious. "What?"

"Nothing..."

Hermione turned to a girl from Ginny's years. "Have you seen Ginny?"

The girl nodded. "She said she wasn't feeling well."

"That's weird," Hermione said. She turned back to Ron. "You should go check on your sister when we have break this morning."

"Why?"

"She's sick."

"I'm sure she's fine..."

"Ron..." Hermione persisted.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Really, Hermione, you're overreacting."<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes as she led Ron towards Ginny's room. "Just shut up, and go check on your sister."

"Hermione's right," Harry said, his head in his History of Magic book since they were having an exam on it that afternoon. "She is _your_ sister."

Ron sighed. "Fine..." He couldn't understand why Hermione was so insistent that he go up to check on her. He sure as Hell didn't want to catch whatever she had.

"Ginny?" he called, pushing the door open. He looked around but did not see his sister. "Ginny?"

The door to the bathroom was closed, steam coming from beneath.

"What the bloody Hell?" he muttered, trying to open the door. "Ginny?" He knocked.

"Leave me alone!" It was obvious that she was crying.

"That's likely..." He pulled out his wand. "_Alohamora_."

The sight hit Ron like a ton of bricks. The shower was running at full blast, filling the room with steam. Sitting, huddled next to the bathtub, was Ginny. She was wearing long sleeves and pants, dripping with sweat. She was shaking and all of her exposed skin was blood red. Tears poured down her eyes, and Ron noticed that the room smelled faintly of sick. "Ginny? What are you doing?"

"I have to the get him out of me...I still feel it!"

Ron shoved his wand into his pocket and pulled his sister into his arms. "Why are you doing this?"

"It hurts..."

Ron picked her up and carried her out into the dormitory. "Ginny...please...talk to me," he demanded, his voice shaky.

"I trusted him..." she babbled incoherently. "He..." She shook her head and leaned over the side of the bed, heaving violently though she clearly had nothing in her system.

"You need to go see Madame Pomfrey!"

"No!" Ginny's eyes went wide. "She'll figure it out. She'll know."

Ron looked at her confused. "Know what, Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head, pulling her knees up to her chin. "I swore I wouldn't tell."

Ron's eyes went wide with fear. His sister had gone mental...and not in a jokingly funny way. "HERMIONE!" He yelled.

Harry and Hermione burst in a moment later and stopped on a dime, taking in the sight of Ron holding his sister in his arms. Her appearance terrified them. "What's happened to her?" Hermione asked.

"She's gone mental..."

"I can't tell anyone..." Ginny said, clearly unaware of her surroundings.

"Tell anyone what, Ginny?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"About Professor Snape."

Harry frowned. "What about him?"

"What he did..." she added, as though it her obvious.

The trio locked eyes momentarily. "What did he do?" Harry tried to coax her.

Ginny shook her head. "Let me go...I want to go back where its warm. It hurts..."

"Ginny, what hurts?"

"I can't tell you," she growled between clenched teeth.

"Yes, you can," Ron said. "I'm your brother...you can tell me anything."

"I can?" she asked.

"Of course."

"But I can't...I can't tell anyone...he's too important."

"Who? Snape?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded.

"He's not that important..." Harry grimaced, concerned.

"Yes, he is..." Ginny went on. "That's why it doesn't matter if I tell...it doesn't matter if anyone finds out he raped me."

"He what?" Ron bellowed, causing Ginny to flinch, tears in her eyes.

"I told him I wouldn't tell."

Ron's face was red with anger. "He raped you?"

Ginny nodded slowly.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Ginny...when did this happen?"

"Last night."

Ron forced himself to stay momentarily calm. "Ginny...let Hermione help you into some dry clothes."

Hermione nodded slowly.

Ron stood and pulled his wand from his pocket, running quickly from the room.

"Harry! Go after him! Make sure he doesn't do anything rash!" Hermione begged, looking through Ginny's drawers.

Harry, too, pulled his wand and ran after Ron.

* * *

><p>Ron flung the door to the Potion's classroom open with force. "<em>Crucio!"<em>

Snape felt a weak sensation of the Torture curse, but clearly, the boy did not possess enough power or skill to make him really feel it. He noticed Potter appear.

"Ron, stop."

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Severus asked, though he was pretty sure he knew. Every pair of eyes in the classroom was on him. His seventh year NEWTs class was working on a new potion. "Everyone," he addressed his students. "Get out."

"No!" Ron billowed. "Maybe they should hear what's happened."

"_Silencio!_" Snape's spell his Ron straight on. He looked back to his students. "Get. Out." Not a single student hesitated.

"_Finite!"_ Harry pointed his wand at Ron as Snape closed the classroom door. He would have to face this sooner or later.

"You son of a bitch! You fucking raped my sister?"

"You're making awfully big assumptions, Mr. Weasley."

"Are you saying that my sister, who I just found try to 'cleanse' herself of you, is lying?" He demanded.

"No," his response was sharp.

"So you did rape her."

Snape clenched his teeth and nodded. "I did." The room was silent for a moment. "And I will regret nothing more as long as I live."

"Bullshit!" Ron growled. "You slime. Just wait...just fucking wait. You'll be locked up for the dementors to kiss."

"If that is deemed the appropriate punishment..."

Ron growled at the man's lack of concern. "Why? Why did you do it?"

The door to the classroom opened slowly. "Severus," the voice of Albus Dumbledore sounded. "I've just heard a rather startling accusation..."

"Yes, Headmaster. I am not surprised."

"I believe you and I need to have a talk," he said before turning to look at Harry and Ron. "Boys, I suggest you head up to the infirmary. Miss Weasley needs all of the support she can get right now."

Harry nodded and headed out of the room. Ron did not move, still staring at Snape.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore's voice was gentle. "The situation will be dealt with. Please go look after your sister."

Ron nodded reluctantly and left the room.

Dumbledore looked at Severus, sadness in his eyes. "What have you done, Severus?" he asked.

"Headmaster, I-"

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him. "We'll talk in my office. If you'll follow me..."

**A/N: Uh oh. Bad news for Snape.**


	14. Chapter 14 Forgive and Forget

**A/N: So I'm pretty much a horrible person. School and theatre have been driving me up a wall. Sorry for the wait. This is where it is ending. I know the ending is slightly rushed, but I need to leave this project behind. Thanks to those that have stuck with me.**

**Chapter 14: Forgive and Forget**

Ginny sobbed into Hermione's chest as she sat on the bed in the Hospital Wing. "I didn't mean to tell. I told him I wouldn't..."

Hermione tried to soothe her. "He shouldn't have done that to you."

"I told him I wouldn't tell."

"Telling was the right thing to do. He shouldn't-"

"Ginny!" Ron burst into the room. "You alright?"

The girl shook her head. "I'll be fine," she lied.

Harry arrived a few seconds later, worry etched on his face. He took the girl's hand. "Ginny," he began. "I'm so sorry. I should have been able to keep this from happening."

* * *

><p>"What happened, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes soft with sadness.<p>

Severus shook his head, unable to hold back his tears. "I don't know..."

"Did you assault her?"

Slowly, Severus nodded, tears flowing steadily down his cheeks. "I couldn't stop. I-it was like I was watching from afar."

Dumbledore sighed. "What am I to do with this, Severus?" he asked.

"If it were my choice...kill me. I'm not better than my filthy father."

"Severus, you do not deserve to die. You've done something horrid, but you're not a monster?"

"Not a monster?" he asked. "I'm the very definition of a monster. Send me to Azkaban. I beg you, Headmaster."

"I need you, Severus," Albus said. "You're vital to this cause."

"Not any longer!" Snape roared, standing. "How can I expect anyone in the Order to trust my information anymore?"

Albus stood as well. "I trust your information, and that is all that matters."

"I don't want to be a part of your game anymore."

"You have no choice."

Severus shook his head. "Wrong. Four words. That's all I need to get me out of this."

"And what might those be?"

"I'm working for Dumbledore." Severus spat them. "I'm sure I would endure some torture before he kills me, but I deserve that, don't I?"

"You cannot do this. Think about Lily!"

"Stop!" he bellowed. "Stop using her against me!"

The old many sat back down. "Severus, what is becoming of you?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"You tell me."

"You're sick. There is something wrong with you," Albus said, trying to be delicate.

Perhaps he was right. What normal man raped a young girl because he was angry?

The door slammed open. "Albus! I demand to-" Molly Weasley stopped speaking upon making eye contact with Snape. She marched directly up to him, smacking him roughly across the face.

Snape did nothing to stop her, even as she pulled her wand from her robes. Arthur Weasley, though looking quite angry as well, pulled his wife's wand from her hands. "Don't do something you'll regret," he begged, his voice gentle.

Snape glanced at Albus, completely unsure of what he was to do.

"Albus!" Molly demanded. "How can you allow him to just stand here like this? he should be locked away."

"She's right," Severus added, earning a confused glare from the woman.

"What are you playing at, Snape?" Arthur asked, also confused.

Severus sighed. "I cannot justify my actions, but I also cannot explain why they occurred. I fully agree that I should be sent to Azkaban. It's Albus who fails to agree."

Molly Weasley turned on the Headmaster. "How could you disagree?"

"Molly, my dear..." Albus began. "Severus is important to our cause, you know that."

"And my daughter is more important to me that _your_ cause!"

"I understand. I assure you, Ginerva will be exempted from Potions and no contact between the two will be allowed under any circumstances."

* * *

><p>Ginerva had managed to distract her friends for long enough to escape the hospital wing and head up to the Headmaster's office. Her anger and fear had worn off. She had, to some degree, caused her Professor's actions. She had to be sure he wouldn't be punished.<p>

The steps to his office took the wind from her lungs faster than she could put it back, but she refused to slow.

She pushed the door open, coming face to face with Severus. He looked genuinely shocked to see her.

"Miss Weasley," Albus called out.

Ginny grimaced, seeing her parents there. "Oh, Ginerva," Molly called out. "Ron flooed me." She moved forward to hug her daughter, but Ginny stepped out of her way. She might as well tell them.

"Stop!" she growled, stepping past her parents and to the Headmaster's office. "Headmaster, I wish to speak to you and Professor Snape...alone."

Severus looked up, confused. Was she going to make up a story to make him seem like even more of a monster? Or...was she trying to make an excuse for his behavior?

Albus nodded. "Mrs. Weasley...Arthur...would you mind terribly?"

"Yes, in fact-"

"Mum, please..." Ginny begged. "I need you to let me talk to them."

Molly nodded slowly, tears in her eyes. She kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you," she said, sadly.

"Love you too, Mum." She watched her parents as they left the room.

Ginny looked back up at the Headmaster, though she could see Snape staring at her quizzically. She wasn't sure if her confession would end up helping him or not.

"Go on, dear," Albus said, gently.

"Well, you see, Headmaster, Professor Snape is not entirely at fault here. I feel it unfair to blame him completely."

Albus looked slightly surprised. "Do go on, dear," he requested.

"You see..." she bit her lip, thinking of the best way to phrase what she had to say. "Over the summer, I developed a bit of a crush on Professor Snape," she wasn't lying. "Well, I sort of...took advantage of the fact that he was drunk one night and snuck into his rooms," she lied.

Snape stepped forward to intervene. "Professor, please," Ginny held up a hand to silence him. Snape watched her but nodded for her to go on. "Somehow, though we both knew our actions were wrong, we started coming together more often during the summer. When we came back to school, we saw each other less. I became worried that he was going to forget about me so I tried to become more bold...I tried to make him jealous by hanging around Harry more."

Ginny paused, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Go on, child," Albus said.

"Well, Se-Professor Snape approached me in the hallway and I went, willingly, with him to his rooms. I thought I was ready, but..." she shook her head.

"Did you make it clear to him that you had changed your mind?"

Ginny bit her lip, shaking her head slowly. "Not until it had already happened. I just...I overreacted. I don't want Professor Snape to be punished for a misunderstanding."

"Why, then, does Severus so strongly believe he...assaulted you?" Albus asked.

Ginny looked down and shrugged. "I assume it is because I panicked. I started crying and saying how I didn't want to do it...but that was after the fact. I should have said something before..."

Albus frowned. "Severus, do you have anything to add?"

Severus shook his head. "No, sir."

Albus nodded. "You are both free to go," he said. "Miss Weasley, I will speak to your parents."

Ginny nodded, grateful. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

><p>Ginny sat in her last Potion's class of the year. She watched Snape scribble the instructions for their summer homework on the board. It had been rough in the beginning. Her parents were incredibly disappointed. Her friends were disgusted.<p>

It had been a few months, and the shock of what happened had worn off. She was talking and hanging out with her friend again and was even dating Harry.

"Class dismissed," Snape called out. "Miss Weasley, a word." He stopped her as she packed up.

Severus looked as though he struggled with his words. "I wanted to thank you. Though I don't think you should have lied for my benefit..."

Ginny looked up at him. "You made a mistake. I could see how horrified you were at the time; I was just too upset to notice it then."

"Ginny, I hurt you...and you lied to keep me from getting into trouble..."

Ginny stopped and turned to him. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"No me," he growled. "Not for this."

Ginny smiled weakly and put a hand on his cheek. "Please, don't argue with what I've just done. Now we can go our separate ways and neither of us will have to speak to each other again...other than in class."

Severus took a deep breath and nodded. "I don't agree with what you've just done...but I'm grateful."

Ginny smiled weakly and nodded, moving forward to give him a quick hug. "Please, don't punish yourself too much over what happened. Please know that I've forgiven you."

Severus gave her a weak smile. "I don't deserve it, but thank you."

Ginny pulled away from the hug and bit her lip. "Have a good summer, sir."

Snape nodded. "You too, Miss Weasley. See you in September."

**A/N: Its not a great ending, but I needed to be done with this. Please review. My next project, when I have time to start it, will be an HG/SS story. Until then, thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
